<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Tiny Light Bulb by ThatHotChipAddict</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27969782">The Tiny Light Bulb</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatHotChipAddict/pseuds/ThatHotChipAddict'>ThatHotChipAddict</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, school project - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>OC, OCs - Freeform, Original Character - Freeform, Original Characters - Freeform, Other, Project, School, School Work, School thing, Writing, free write, free writing, write</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:29:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27969782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatHotChipAddict/pseuds/ThatHotChipAddict</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a small school project thing I made. I will post lots of school things on here for no reason for a while so people can see my writing-</p>
    </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Tiny Light Bulb</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a small school project thing I made. I will post lots of school things on here for no reason for a while so people can see my writing-</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Welcome your new pal!” Said the light bulb box. Trisha's mom got the gift Trisha always wanted, Lightbulb Buddy©! Trisha always wanted to fix something, her whole life she wanted to travel in his father’s footsteps, build houses, objects, and fix objects. But she mostly wanted to fix lightbulbs for the first time, she only wanted to fix some light bulbs because it always annoyed her when one lightbulb would go out and die in her house, or just disappear out of nowhere but it looked like nothing stole it due to the lack of evidence it holds. (yes, lightbulbs would magically get stolen for a day in the Branch Family somehow. They always thought it was a rodent). But they were only lucky when they saw a small wrench next to the light bulb holder. But then they thought it was one of her brothers’ toy but did not suspect him due to him being a small child. So, Trisha decided to buy a tiny light bulb kit for her family. As soon as she saw it, she ran straight to her room with glee on her face. She could finally fix the lightbulb problem in her house she thought. But she did not know a small creature also loved fixing lightbulbs and was roaming the house Trisha was in as quiet as a mouse. </p><p>Trisha ran to her room to start fixing the one objects in her house that is making family problems, until she realized her light bulb was gone…again. The second time this week. Instead of just waiting for tomorrow to fix it, Trisha decided to find it on her own and find out who’s stealing these lightbulbs, because she was exited for a kit she got and didn’t want to waste time on not using something. She started roaming her floor. Nope. She looked in her cabinets. Not there either. She looked under her bed. No luck. Then she looked outside her room. Nope. Where she thought. Where would somebody put it. And then she noticed her window. It was half cracked open with a small hole, next to it was a…toolbox? No..what? she proceeded to walk up towards it, hearing small gadget sounds and lights flickering with wires getting connected. Nobody was fixing anything over there now. Heck it was not even Christmas yet, they had no lights up. Who and what could be fixing that? She then pocked her head out the slowest she could so that she would not startle the person or thing. She then gasped the quietest way to see a small man fixing her lightbulb. And she does not mean short, she means the size of a baby animal. How can a grow man be that size? She did not get enough time to think when the small man proceeded to flee leaving his toolbox there with his hat. Trisha was left shocked with what happened, but then grabbed the flashlight and proceeded to try to fix it.</p><p>While Trisha was fixing the lightbulb though, she felt as if two pairs of eyes nobody can see their size watching her, but she shrugged it off sense it must be because she’s tired and didn’t get much sleep last night. After a few hours of fixing the lightbulb, she was almost finished until she realized something. If something is watching her, she would need the proof. So, she cracked her window just a small bit and left her tools and lightbulb near the small window crack so she can see if it can finish off some work. She then went off into the kitchen for lunch due to her realizing its already 11:50 and might as well have a small break.<br/>
The tiny figure who was watching her proceeded to get out from his hiding and fix the lightbulb with his own tools sense Trisha’s were to big for him to carry. To him those are the size of a truck or car. He grabbed his toolbox and began to finish what he has started…and maybe help Trisha as well. It took him a while to finish it sense the lightbulb was the size of a small apartment, but he finished it right as Trisha walked in her room with a half-eaten bagel with peanut butter in her mouth. They both stared at each other until the tiny light bulb fixer pushed the lightbulb closer to where Trisha was, grabbed his stuff, and left. From this Trisha saw that the small man, or creature trusted her just a small bit, leaving her there speechless. But from the closer look at it, the tiny man left a name tag there that reads, “The Tiny Light Bud.” Trisha looked outside and said “Well. Goodbye tiny light bud” and proceeded with her day. Until she realized her mother heard what she said, “Sweetie who are you talking to?” “Myself!” “Oh ok, that’s fine!” Ok. NOW she is going on with her day, and about to get rid of the lightbulb problem.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>